memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
10 Movie Star Trek Collector's Set - Limited Edition Steelbook Collection (Blu-ray)
| discs = 10 | director = various | date = (Japan) | date2 = (UK) (Germany) | rating = | language = English (Dolby TrueHD 7.1) | subtitles = English, Japanese (Region A) Arabic, Croatian, Danish, Dutch, English, French, German, Finnish, Italian, Norwegian, Swedish, Portuguese, Spanish (Region B) | dubbed = French, Portuguese, Japanese (DD Mono, Region A) French, German, Italian, Spanish (DD Stereo, Region B) | reference = (UK) EAN 5053083102555 (Germany) | year = various }} The 10 Movie Star Trek Collector's Set - Limited Edition Steelbook Collection, often abbreviated by retailers to Star Trek 50th Anniversary Blu-ray (Steelbook) (Box/Set/Collection), Star Trek 1-10 - Limited Edition Steelbook Collection Blu-ray or any variation thereof, was a 2016 Blu-ray Disc soft-board boxset collecting the first ten prime universe , each individually packaged in a "steelbook" casing. Save one, all movies concerned the individual Blu-ray releases as released in 2009-2010. Together, the steelbook spine-art formed Star Trek s 50th anniversary logo. Released on the occasion of the 50th anniversary, the set was initially issued in July as exclusives for the Region B UK-only retailers ZOOM and Zavvi, though British retailers HMV and Amazon.co.uk shortly thereafter later carried the set as well, as did the Italian Amazon.it as import. ( ) A German Region B version followed suit the following month, as a to 500 numbered copies limited exclusive for retailer , even though it was initially slated for a December release. The only known Region A release was a Japanese one, issued by a local retailer in September. The German and Japanese box art was very similar to the one as issued in the UK, save for the foreign language text imprints on the back of both boxes and the individual steelbooks. The German set though, was slightly longer in order to make room for a T-shirt and a 50th anniversary pin, which were included as bonus gifts. comments#comment-77894}} The German box title was also changed to Limited Edition Blu-Ray Steelbook 10 Movie Star Trek Collector's Box, the preliminary promos notwithstanding. The Japanese box too, was somewhat differently executed than the UK one, as a hardboard slipcase – contrary to the UK and German lid closed soft-board ones – with its title reading, Limited Edition Steelbook 10 Movie Star Trek Collector's Set. File:0 Movie Star Trek Collector's Set - Limited Edition Steelbook Collection German box cover.jpg|German soft-board box as eventually executed File:10 Movie Star Trek Collector's Set - Limited Edition Steelbook Collection Japanes box .jpg|Japanese hardboard slipcase box During the early advertisement campaign, especially by Zavvi, 277397}} there had been considerable confusion on which version of was included, as the early released imagery showcased the cover art of , getting the hopes up of fans, which were squashed though a short while later when it was revealed that "the studio marketing artist who created that shot simply used the wrong cover art for the film". 12226280&postcount 64}} Subsequent advertisements were adjusted accordingly. On the other hand, initially assumed to be the original 2009 Blu-ray release due to its generic cover art, customers later confirmed that it was actually the that was included, which was as a matter of fact only just released the month before for the first time in region A, and coinciding on the same date with the regular UK Region B release. 12452258&postcount 143}} Despite starting out as an exclusive, all films saw concurrent European general, non-limited retail individual releases in the UK, Germany, Italy, and France, the steelbooks typically packaged in transparent plastic slipcases with the usual Blu-ray band imprinted. In all cases the back of of the steelbooks were language adapted. Ironically, and while the cover art was in the UK adjusted to the right one afterwards, the German ( ), French ( ), and Italian ( ) individual The Motion Picture releases were still being marketed featuring the wrong cover art. Japan incidentally, saw no individual releases – nor did any other Region A country for that matter – , though imports were featured on its Amazon.co.jp site. While in some cases marketed as region-restricted, this release is in actuality region-free as this has increasingly become commonplace for the Blu-ray format. ( ) Contents The disc contents were identical to the individual ones previously released. Please refer to the following entries for the respective discs' arrangements, * * * * * * * * * * Footnote |prev2= |sprev= |next='' '' |snext= }}